Fanon:endless rain, pt. 1
endless rain: pt. 1 Za oknem przemknęła ulicą czerwona plama autobusu, rozchlapując dookoła strugi wody. Na ulicach ani żywej duszy. Padające ukośnie linie deszczu zdawały się spowijać wszystko w zamglonej szarości; cicho, spokojnie majestatycznie. Żeby lało w pierwszy dzień wakacji… Nie, to nie był pierwszy dzień wakacji. To był początek bardzo długiego koszmaru. Florencia Rainfall odsunęła od twarzy dłoń, na której opierała brodę, i sięgnęła po stojący na parapecie kubek herbaty. Przyjemne ciepło parującego napoju rozlało się po ciele. Pod tym względem Flo zaskakiwała niekiedy rodowitych Brytyjczyków – pochłaniała ogromne ilości herbaty. Właściwie gdy się tak nad tym zastanowić, zawsze uważała się za Brytyjkę. Uwielbiała brytyjskie poczucie humoru i brytyjskie książki, brakowało jej tylko brytyjskiej cierpliwości do szklanej pogody. Gdy tak siedziała przy oknie i oglądała jak na ekranie szary, mętny świat, coraz bardziej przygnębiał ją bezsens własnej egzystencji. Niekończący się deszcz. Odstawiwszy z westchnieniem kubek na miejsce, Flo przymknęła oczy i spróbowała skupić się na dźwięku uderzających o szybę kropel. W gruncie rzeczy było w tym deszczu coś kojącego. Pozwoliła myślom swobodnie przepływać, nie skupiając się na żadnej ani nie zatrzymując ich. Tak naprawdę Florencia uważała swoje życie za całkiem udane. Mieszkała tuż obok centrum życia kulturowego Londynu, co dawało jej poczucie kontaktu z wielkim światem i pozwalało na nieograniczone rozwijanie zainteresowań. Angielski stał się praktycznie jej natywnym językiem. Nie brakowało jej rozrywek ani niczego, czego mogłaby potrzebować nowoczesna nastolatka, jednak… Teraz, w wieku dziewiętnastu lat i po skończeniu szkoły, nie miała żadnego pojęcia, co robić dalej. Owszem, w ostatniej klasie złożyła papiery na dokładnie ten sam uniwersytet, co większość ludzi ze szkoły. Z braku pomysłu wybrała dziennikarstwo, lecz tak naprawdę nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie siebie na żadnym kierunku. To, co czekało ją za kilka miesięcy, jawiło się teraz jako nic innego jak tylko czarna dziura, pustka, znak zapytania. Nie istniało nic, co tak naprawdę chciała robić. Interesowało ją wiele rzeczy, lecz żadna z nich nie była „tym czymś”. Nic nie wzbudzało w niej iskierki nadziei, nie powodowało ognia w piersi, nie zapalało w głowie lampki: „To właśnie moja droga w przyszłość”. Florencia nie była nieszczęśliwa, ale czy istnieje coś bardziej frustrującego ponad niewiedzę, co zrobić ze swoim życiem? W takich momentach czasami nachodziła ją myśl – może powinna zmienić środowisko. Ale na jakie? Co zrobić, dokąd się udać? Nie pochodziła stąd, jej rodzice przecież właśnie tutaj się wybrali, przeprowadzili do Londynu, by to ona miała lepsze życie. Próbowała pytać ich o radę, ale odpowiedź zawsze brzmiała tak samo: popróbuj studiów, może ci się spodoba, a może w międzyczasie gdzieś indziej znajdziesz coś dla siebie. Zamierzała tak zrobić, lecz z dnia na dzień czuła się coraz bardziej zrezygnowana. Florencia miała tylko jedno jedyne wspomnienie ze swojego rodzinnego miasteczka. Było to chyba zarazem najwcześniejsze wspomnienie z jej życia; musiała mieć wtedy nie więcej niż kilka lat. Miało to miejsce podczas jednej z wizyt w Jorvik po tym, jak dwuletnia Flo i rodzice przeprowadzili się do Londynu – wspaniała oferta pracy, jaką dostał ojciec, zawierała zarówno mieszkanie na Westministerze, jak i kurs języka angielskiego. Podjęcie decyzji nie zajęło zatem dużo czasu, a mała Florencia nawet nie zdążyła zatęsknić za niewielką mieściną Hillcrest. W czasie tej wizyty Florencia przeżywała właśnie fascynację Sherlockiem Holmesem i pochłaniała książkę za książką, oczywiście po angielsku. Powrót do Jorvik nie stanowił także żadnej przeszkody w czytaniu. W tym celu Flo koniecznie chciała odnaleźć ustronne miejsce, by nikt jej nie przeszkadzał; wybrała się na spacer po Hillcrest, ale ostatecznie nie zaszła daleko i spoczęła po prostu w okolicach stajni, mimo że sama siedziała na koniu może kilka razy w życiu. I zaczęła czytać. Minęła godzina, druga, nikt jej nie przeganiał ani nie niepokoił się, czy nie powinna wrócić do domu. Wreszcie książka się skończyła, a Florencia z poczuciem niedosytu zaczęła snuć się po stajni. Czyszcząca konie dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niej, czego Flo nie odwzajemniła. Tamtej jednak to nie zraziło. – Co tam masz? – wskazała książkę Florencii. – Sherlock Holmes. Po angielsku. – Naprawdę? Znasz angielski? – Mieszkam w Anglii – Flo wzruszyła ramionami. Dziewczyna odłożyła szczotkę; przez chwilę wyglądało to tak, jakby mocno się nad czymś zastanawiała. W jej oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk, a na ustach zatańczył uśmiech. – Wiesz co, mam pomysł – nagle klasnęła w dłonie. – Pomożesz mi wyczyścić tego konia? On też pochodzi z Anglii. – Serio…? Nie bujasz? – wbrew sobie Florencia poczuła autentyczne zaciekawienie. Zbliżyła się do boksu, w którym stał piękny gniadosz. – Coś ty. Chodź, sama zobaczysz. Z perspektywy czasu Florencia nabrała pewności, że dziewczyna musiała być młodsza niż ona teraz. Jak miała na imię? Kim była? Kim się stała? Kto wie, jak potoczyła się jej droga życiowa? Pytania te pozostawały zagadką, która nigdy nie znalazła rozwiązania; nawet ta twarz stała się już tylko zamazaną plamą. Ale czasami, tylko czasami, Florencia przypominała sobie to wspomnienie z Hillcrest i dziewczynę, której dawno temu pomogła czyścić konie. Dziwne. Za żadne skarby nie mogła przypomnieć sobie jednak, o czym wtedy marzyła. – Hm… Guess I’ll just try to enjoy myself for now – westchnęła Flo pod nosem, po czym dźwignęła się z poduszki. Pusty kubek z herbatą dodatkowo dobijał, więc należało go ponownie napełnić. I wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Jako że poza Florencią w domu nikogo nie było, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszyła do drzwi i otworzyła je przed facetem, który okazał się listonoszem. Wręczył jej list i pokwitowanie do podpisania, a dopiero po ponownym zamknięciu drzwi Flo ze zdziwieniem spostrzegła na miejscu adresata swoje własne nazwisko. Tymczasem nadawca był co najmniej dziwny: Urząd Miasta Dundull, Jorvik. Dundull? Ta nazwa brzmiała cokolwiek znajomo. Nie mogąc jednak dokładnie przyporządkować dzwonów do konkretnego kościoła, Florencia najpierw wstawiła w kuchni wodę na herbatę, po czym otworzyła list i zaczęła go czytać. Czy raczej przebrnęła przez niego… i to nie bez sporych trudności. Choć w domu zwykle rozmawiała z rodzicami w języku Joriska, to jednak lata spędzone za granicą zrobiły swoje. Koniec końców jednak zrozumiała z listu najważniejsze: śmierć babci, spadek, dom. Po czym zwyczajnie oniemiała. To chyba musiała być pomyłka. Babcia w Dundull rzeczywiście istniała, stamtąd pochodziła rodzina ojca, ale Florencia nie widziała ich chyba więcej niż kilka razy w życiu. I oczywiście miało to miejsce we wczesnym dzieciństwie, kiedy to jeszcze w miarę regularnie odwiedzała z rodzicami Jorvik. Nie było w takim razie powodu, żeby babcia miała przepisać ledwo widzianej na oczy wnuczce swój dom… prawda? Nie mogło być. Czajnik elektryczny oznajmił zagotowanie się wody. Florencia jak w transie zaparzyła herbatę, prawie przelewając zawartość kubka. W jej głowie nastąpiły nagle jednocześnie pustka i chaos. A jeśli to prawda? Z powodu pracy ojciec pewnie nie będzie mógł pojechać na pogrzeb. Matka tym bardziej. Pozostaje Florencia – mając za dużo wolnego czasu i domniemany spadek zapewne będzie musiała polecieć do Jorvik. Właściwie czemu nie. Potrzebowała czegoś, co odwróci jej myśli od stojącej pod znakiem zapytania przyszłości. Pojedzie, rozejrzy się, może sprzeda ten dom i jeszcze na tym zarobi? Tak, to dobre wyjście. Nawet jeśli nie postawiła stopy w Jorvik od lat… Nawet jeśli powinna się zasmucić śmiercią babci. Może wyniknie z tego cokolwiek dobrego. Florencia Rainfall oparła się o parapet i wyjrzała przez inne okno, by ujrzeć dokładnie ten sam krajobraz. Para z herbaty pokryła szkło szyby lekką mgiełką. Kiedy nie wiesz, co robić, rób, co możesz. Florencia postanowiła zastosować się do tej rady. Kategoria:Fanon/Opowiadania